


Double the Pleasure, Double the Fun

by calhale, setralynn



Series: Adult Situations [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Collared Dean, Dirty Talk, Discussion of safewords, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Established Relationship, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, Open Relationship(s), Pet Names, Piggy back ride, Public Groping, Punishment, Relationship Negotiation, Spanking, Spanking with a Paddle, Threesome - M/M/M, Use of Honorifics, marking kink, two doms one sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhale/pseuds/calhale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/setralynn/pseuds/setralynn
Summary: WrestleMania is a special time of year.After the Hall of Fame induction ceremonies, Baron, Roman, and Dean meet up for those drinks they agreed to.Dean has dramatic plans for this night, but will he get what he wants?





	Double the Pleasure, Double the Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This title is the only one Cal would allow me to type. She is not sorry.

Baron is on his third beer and not minding at all talking with Dean and Roman in the corner of a darkened bar. It's been an hour or two since the Hall of Fame ceremony and the bar has been very discreet given the number of celebrities in town.

Roman can't help smiling as he watches Dean's excitement grow. Corbin relaxed and a bit more talkative has been interesting and Dean's eagerness and the adoration in his eyes as he looks between them makes Roman reach out to ruffle his hair.

"Oh fuck, Wrestlemania guys. Someday we're gonna be in the hall of fame and it'll be a sad day when they lose us." Dean rambles between his two very large and imposing companions, he’s practically vibrating with energy. They are all more than a few drinks into the night and he's feeling generally warm and buzzed in a way that makes his disk half hard already. "Fuck... will you still want to fuck me when I'm old like that? A little golden girls action but like guy on guy with a lot more lube and some blue pills." He asks to no one in particular.

Roman laughs, but is stopped from having to say anything deeply sappy by Baron's low baritone. "I'm pretty sure those Rock and Roll Express guys are still getting laid on the regular. I wouldn't worry about sex drying up for you." Baron meets Roman's eyes and the spark of promise between them is palpable.

"Toys will keep working on you even if my dick stops, babe." Roman adds, leaning closer to the other two men and keeping his voice low. Roman slides a hand onto Dean's knee under the table, giving it a squeeze. "And what happened to never retiring until you're dead? " He teases, remembering the first Hall of Fame ceremony he attended with Dean, years ago.

Dean rolls his eyes at both of them, "You are most definitely right. Probably you will have to give my induction speech as the love of my life or whatever. I'm sure you'll write something sappy and romantic that will make me sounds like a pioneer in the industry. Blah blah blah." Dean retorts but at the light squeeze he can't help but bite his lower lip and give them both a mischievous smirk. "There are a few things I do want to do before I die though..."

Baron can hear the teasing between the two men easily, and the smile Roman flashes at Dean tells Baron that Roman already knows what their shared lover is referring to. "Oh yeah? Thought you'd done all the hardcore shit there was to do in life." Baron asks casually, finishing the gin and tonic that Dean ordered for him before returning to his beer. He has a feeling things might be getting to a point where he needs to let Dean and Roman have some alone time. As much as it irks him to not have access to Dean tonight, they'll be back on the road soon enough and Dean seems to prefer Baron's bed to anyone else's when Roman isn't around.

Dean does his best to be casual as he slides his hands up both men's legs to rest mere moments away from their cocks. "Mmm, there’s always something new to try, wolf-boy. Of course, a couple of those things might require a few extra hands for me to achieve. Are you boys up to the challenge?" Dean asks with a playful grin. He moves his hands but only to nudge them closer to groping Baron and Roman than before. "I'm sure I can return the favor to you both."

Dean's hand on his thigh makes Baron's eyes go wide and the questioning eyebrow and considering look he gets from Roman tells him this is not an idle question. "Is he suggesting what I think he's suggesting?" Baron poses the question to Roman directly, half expecting him to call this off.

Roman smirks, "Dean doesn't kid about what he wants." He says fondly, meeting Baron's eyes again. "I seem to recall him mentioning a sandwich when y'all called me the other night. Can't say the image wasn't something I'd like to see in person."

"He right about that?" Baron asks Dean, knowing he should stop thinking and go with this.

"Well," Dean replies, "I was kind of hoping you two would be in the mood to fuck me..." He pauses and looks around to make sure the other patrons are otherwise occupied, "at the same time. I've been wearing a plug for the last hour since we've been sitting here. Put it in after the ceremony. So yeah, stretch me open, maybe fist me a little, and then let me sit on your dicks. You guys can do a... what was it Woods was talking about the other day? Of yeah! You guys can eiffel tower it or whatever too." Dean rambles while he moves his hands all the way to their cocks.

Roman catches Dean's hand hard and pulls it away before Dean can touch the growing bulge in his slacks, but the look on Baron's face says he did not predict that more and seeing Baron flushed with arousal makes Roman laugh softly. "We're on board, babe. But you're going to behave yourself in public or you'll be in worse trouble."

"Shit, yeah." Baron is growling before he realizes that Reigns was ahead of him and agreed for them both. He wills his body to calm down a little to stabilize his voice as he plucks Dean's hand away from his crotch and lays it on the table. "Sounds like we need the check. You covering us, Mr. Main-Event?" He risks a teasing tone with Roman, taking a second to finish his beer before he gets up to go in search of a waiter.

Roman smirks and hands over a credit card. "Yeah, yeah. One of you is paying for dinner on Sunday though."

"Sounds like you get what you want." Roman says after Baron steps away, leaning in to make sure only Dean hears him in the quiet buzz and chatter of the bar.

Dean chuckles and leans into Roman' s side a little more. "Like you haven't been thinking about it for the last few weeks. You had me all to yourself last night, big man... and this morning... and after lunch.” Dean grins recklessly. “You can share a little."

Dean doesn't bother with getting out of the table like a regular person. Instead he slides under the table to quickly run his cheek against Roman's thigh teasingly before sliding out and up to his feet. "Damn phone. I told them I don't do smart phones. I'm always dropping them." Dean says as a cover, when he sees a woman from the next table down frowning at him.

Roman narrows his eyes at Dean as he stands. "I'm always going to want more of you. But I agree you've earned a reward for being patient and smart the last few weeks." He slides a hand along Dean's back to rest at the curve of his hip, giving it a squeeze.

Baron returns two steps behind the waiter with Roman's card and receipt. "Are we walking?" He asks as Roman signs one handed to keep the other hand on Dean. The hotel is only a few blocks away and they all have rooms but the look on Dean's face tells Baron that he'd probably bend over right here if they asked him to. "That gonna be ok with the plug in you?"

Dean shakes his head and chuckles before patting Baron's arm, "Oh don't you worry, wolf boy. I have a lot of experience wearing a plug. Never wrestled in one though." Dean replies offhandedly and leads the way out of the bar and down the street towards their hotel. "So who's room are we choosing? We should probably use Roman’s since it's the nicest. Main eventers always gets the suites."

Roman shrugs, "I'm fine with that. And y'all get to open the show, I heard, so that's a huge deal too." He hangs back for a moment to keep pace with Baron. "He trusts you, and I trust you with him, ok? Don't worry about it so much." He flashes Baron a smile before taking a few long strides to catch up with Dean, and giving him a quick slap on the ass.

Baron nods, but doesn't manage a reply before Roman is walking away and he has to walk a bit faster to catch up. They look good together, he thinks idly. As good as he and Dean do. The mental images of what Dean babbled about in the restaurant; of the two of them taking him apart are... interesting, to say the least. Once he's beside Dean, the three of them walking together on the wide sidewalks, he has to resist the urge to grope the man's ass in public just to check that there's really a plug down there.

The slap to his ass makes the plug shift and Dean practically moans in public. "Oh fuck, Ro... hmmm." he gives Roman a sultry look and bites his lower lip playfully before turning his head to look Baron up and down. They all look good, dressed up for the ceremony and Dean wants to climb both men like a tree. "Ro.... I've changed my mind. " Dean says, stopping in his tracks to give both men, but particularly Roman a pouty look. "It's too far for me to go with the plug. Can you carry me to the hotel? Please?" Dean asks because he never really stops being a little shit and he wants to see how Baron will react. "I'm just so hard and needy..."

Both Roman and Baron turn to look back at Dean when he stops walking, and Baron is already moving toward Dean when Roman's hand against his chest stops him. "Nah, man. He's just being a shit to work us up." Roman turns back to look Dean over with a hungry look in his eyes. "You put yourself in this position, pet, and you can deal with it." He says firmly, voice low and almost an order. "You know how to behave properly in public."

Baron sees the shift in Dean's eyes at the change in Roman's voice and at the name 'pet'. He's seen almost the same look when he presses Dean into a wall. "That true, Dean?" He asks, though he's been in way more compromising positions in public than carrying a drunk friend. "I'm fine to carry you, but it seems like Roman would know you better than me..." The interplay between these two is interesting and makes Baron wonder about his impulse to give in to Dean immediately.

"But sir... I'm so so hard." He whines teasingly as he leans a little into Baron and sends Roman a mischievous smirk. Roman just gives him a stern but amused look back and nods towards Baron. If the new guy wants to give in to all of Dean's demands then so be it but his sub will be punished for his insubordination later. Dean laughs and moves to jump onto Barons back so the man can give him a piggy back ride the two blocks to the hotel. Luckily no one else seems to be out in the streets right now and it's dark.

Baron huffs a little with the weight as he lifts Dean up, but he's not that heavy and it's by far not the most ridiculous thing Baron has done in public, especially considering his other friends. He can feel Dean's cock hard against his lower back, so he knows that's not a lie.

"You're gonna get yourself into trouble one day, Ambrose." He says in the elevator after they make it through the lobby with a few excuses and apologetic looks to the hotel staff. Baron sets Dean back on his own feet while Roman swipes a key and presses the buttons to take them to one of the upper floors.

"Not any trouble he doesn't want to be in." Roman says, a little darkly. Casting a considering look and a raised eyebrow and Dean's smug look as his sub leans into Baron. "We can't always give in and give you what you want, can we pet?" Roman gestures to let them both out ahead of him when they arrive on his floor, telling them the number so they head the right way down the hallway.

Dean shrugs and kisses Baron on the cheek for good measure once he's on his own two feet for the hell of it. "You guys wouldn't like me if I didn't like to get in trouble." Dean retorts even though he knows he's toeing the line of disrespectful with Roman. He'll make it up to him later. But for now he leads the way to the room, already loosening and pulling off his tie. He doesn't fold it and put it in his pocket right away; knowing that Roman will be watching and waiting to see what he does with it. Dean can't break too many rules tonight.

Getting into the room is a relief for Roman, because he can finally catch Dean and press him into the wall, kissing him hard and hungry as he pulls the tie from Dean's slack fingers. "If you're not going to put this away properly, maybe we should use it for something else." He ties Dean's hands easily in front of him and then pushes Dean toward Baron. "Been thinking how I wish I'd been there to see how you liked him tied up." Roman says, low and dangerous. He watches them carefully as he starts to strip out of his own suit, returning it to the hangers it came off of with care.

Dean is pulled from Baron's side as soon as they’re inside, and the pure ownership that Roman seems to exude the moment the door closes leaves Baron a little stunned. Having Dean returned to him, lips already swollen from the force of that kiss and hands bound is a shock, but Baron pulls Dean against him anyway.

Dean moans with abandon into the kiss with Roman. Slowly he begins to let go and fall into his subspace. With Roman here it's safe to go there fully and he doesn't fight when Roman ties his hands together and tosses him back to Baron.

"You _were_ just working him up, weren't you?" Baron asks quietly, letting his hand steal down to Dean's ass to tease between the cheeks. Even through his slacks, Baron can feel the smooth end of the plug and gives it a nudge.

As soon as the other man catches him, Dean looks up at Baron with raw need and subservience in his eyes. He moans when the plug presses deeper into him and he grinds his hard cock against Baron' s leg. "It was for both of you, Alpha... But the Master does have more rules than you do." He replies sinfully.

It takes Baron a moment to realize what feels strange about this. It seems like the Dean pressed against him is a different Dean than the man he's fucked before. Different even than the man who whined to be carried here. There is something darker and more settled about him, more obedient. "Oh yeah?" Baron asks Dean, keeping the smaller man close as Baron looks over at Roman. "Tell me about the rules then."

Roman has stripped completely and pulled loose sweatpants back on, half for comfort and half as a punishment for Dean who loves seeing him naked. He settles into a chair in the the sitting area of the suite and gestures at Dean and Baron. "Yes, pet. Why don't you come here and you can tell Baron the rules while he gets changed."

"Yes sir." Dean purrs as he pulls away from Baron and moves to sit on Roman's lap without hesitation, turning his head to watch Baron as he strips. "First rule, always fold and store your clothing respectfully and correctly when you're stripping. Second rule, when you're in public remember that your actions reflect on your master and remember to behave as they would want you to." Dean pauses to turn back and kiss Roman softly. "I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to disrespect you." Dean apologizes for insisting Baron carry him.

"Third rule, obey your master's commands. Forth rule, if you do not obey your master's commands you will be punished. Fifth rule, if you ever do not feel safe or need to stop, use the safe word: shield." Dean chuckles at that and rolls his hips seductively against Roman's. "Those are the major rules you'll need to know. Did I do well, Sir?" He asks Roman with a smile and wide glassy eyes.

Roman hums approval and strokes his fingers gently through Dean's hair. "Very well, pet. And a very nice apology in there too." His eyes flick to Baron, appreciating the skin now revealed to both of them. "You can choose your own safe word." Roman says firmly, "Mine is 'shield' too. Dean's not the only one who can get in over his head. And there's clean pants and boxers in my suitcase if you want 'em." There are toys and supplies in his other bag too, the advantage of driving straight from Pensacola was having room for more than he'd usually travel with.

Baron finishes stripping and shrugs at the offer of pants. Instead he walks up to run his fingers through Dean's hair as well, his fingers brushing Romans and testing that there aren't boundaries here. "Ryan." He says roughly, "As a safeword." Just mentioning his friend makes his stomach twist, but it's something he'd never think to say unless he was panicking. His fingers slide over Dean's cheek to tip his face up toward Baron. "Do we get to see you strip too, pretty boy?"

"Well that depends...." Dean replies as he turns his head to kiss Baron' s hand. "Will you let me strip, Sir?" Dean asks Roman even though his eyes are locked with Baron's. "I have to be punished for my disobedience earlier. Would you like to help decide my punishment, Alpha?" Dean asks eagerly.

Roman looks Dean over carefully, catching Dean's bound wrists in one hand. "You make a good point, pet. What do you think, Baron?" Sharing control feels strange when Dean is like this, but it's not bad. Exciting almost.

Baron stares at Roman for a moment. He didn't exactly expect to be a part of... this. Whatever it is they have. "I'd say a spanking, but he'd enjoy it too much." Dean is still nuzzling against Baron's hand and Baron slides his thumb across Dean's lips pressing it inside.

Roman smiles as he watches Dean and Baron. "Fair, but even pleasure can be a punishment." He nudges Dean off his lap. "Go get a cock ring from the bag pet. And if you're very good, maybe you can suck your Alpha's cock while I spank you."

Dean smiles and turns to kiss Roman filthily before replying, "Thank you sir." He stands up and kisses Baron too. "Thank you Alpha." Dean walks over to Roman's luggage and pulls out the most comfortable but still restrictive cock ring in Roman's arsenal. He returns to stand in front of Roman with the parcel. "May I please be released so I can undress for you both, Sir and Alpha?"

Roman nods, reaching out to take the ring from Dean's hands. "So polite tonight, pet. Too bad it won't save you from your punishment." He tugs the tie loose so Dean's hands are free and gestures to the spot beside him on the couch. "Have a seat, Baron." Roman's not planning to use the man's title, and doesn't expect Baron to do so either.

Baron watches Dean move, fascinated by the changes in him. He sits when Roman suggests it, almost wishing he'd opted for shorts so that it wouldn't be so obvious how painfully hard he is. "Would have thought you'd make him crawl." He comments, though his eyes are fixed on Dean as he starts to unbutton his shirt.

Dean slowly begins to strip. Each piece of clothing he takes off gets folded and placed in a neat pile on the ground next to his shoes. "I can crawl for you, Alpha." Dean replies as he turns around slowly to show off his naked body. When his back is exposed to his Doms he bends over and exposes the base of the neon green plug to them. This shift in position makes him moan. "Fuck... please fuck me…” Dean whimpers, “I need more... want more.”

Roman makes a pleased noise, but Dean still needs his punishment before he gets his reward. "Very compelling, pet." He purrs, stroking his cock lightly through his sweats. "I'm thinking you need a bigger plug while you take your punishment. What do you think, Baron? Want to hear him count his strokes or you want his mouth on you?"

It takes Baron a moment to notice he's been spoken to, and then he glances away from Dean reluctantly. "His mouth." He says eagerly. "Come here, pretty boy. I want you." Baron swallows hard, but Roman nods approvingly.

"On your knees then, pet." Roman purrs, gesturing to the space in front of where Baron is seated. "You get started while I find a bigger plug for you."

Roman watches as Dean crawls to Baron, all lithe seductive movement. He turns away as Dean nuzzles against Baron's thigh, moving to his second bag to get a larger plug and extra lube for Dean. He considers a few other toys and settles on a leather paddle that will hit Dean a little harder than Roman's hand without risking too much bruising or breaking skin.

Dean purrs and kisses his way up to his hard cock as his hands run up Baron's sculpted thighs. "Hmmm, you're so fucking hot Alpha. Your cock makes my mouth water." He purrs before taking Baron's dick in his hand and licking up the heavy vein on the underside. He takes his time with more, running his tongue over the head of Baron’s cock and licking up the salty pre-cum and then finally taking the full thing into his mouth. 

Baron spreads his legs wider as Dean sets to work. Dean sucks cock like he needs it to live, but he's being a little more cautious this time, and it shows. "Damn," Baron breathes out in a hungry groan as Dean swallows him down, taking him even further when Baron shifts his hips forward, "God you're good." Baron's fingers slide back into Dean's hair. "Always such a perfect, easy, slut for me."

Roman chuckles at the name-calling, seeing Dean's cock twitch with it as he returns. "Just love any cock you can get, don't you pet?" He purrs, not expecting a response. He slides the cock ring firm and tight around Dean's erection and balls. "I'm gonna open you up on that black plug you like, and then you're going to take five strokes with the paddle." He says, hand gripping tight at Dean's hip to make sure he's listening. "You remember how to tap, pet?"

Dean moans and tries to nod with his lips still wrapped around Baron's cock. He keeps his pace slow and steady to drive the man a little nuts as he shakes his ass a little for Roman. He pulls off Baron's cock after a few moments and replies, "Hmmmm, Yes Sir. Thank you for letting me suck Alpha's cock Sir." He groans and his voice is already a little raspy from deep throating Baron.

"Good boy." Roman says and gives Dean's ass an approving caress when his boy makes a point to answer him with words rather than just nodding. He slides out the smaller plug carefully before he starts to work the larger one in, using his fingers and generous amounts of lube and matching the rhythm of Dean's mouth as much as he can.

Baron watches Roman's easy handling of Dean as much as he can while being thoroughly distracted by Dean's mouth. Dean maintains a reasonable pace while Roman is working the plug in, the low needy vibrations of Dean's moans only adding deliciously to the sensation around Baron's dick.

The first loud slap of the paddle makes Dean and Baron both jump and Baron hisses in pain, jerking Dean's head back instinctively by the hair. Roman just smirks at the both of them. "That's one, but I'm adding one extra for teeth." He meets Baron's eyes and shrugs, looking not at all apologetic. "You think you can control yourself, pet?"

Dean groans and pulls off of Baron's cock with a wet noise, "Yes Sir. Apologies Alpha." Dean replies although there is still a playful glint in his eyes. Dean pumps Baron's cock slow and tight with his fist as his tongue flicks out to tease over the head. "Please let me make it up to you."

Roman chuckles, delivering a second hard stroke of the paddle. "Two. Mmm, you're so polite for your Alpha." He comments, sliding his bare hand over the pinking skin of Dean's ass. "Keeping you around seems better and better." Roman smiles at Baron over the top of Dean's head. Baron strokes his thumb across Dean's cheek. "I like the sound of that. How you gonna make it up to me, pretty boy?" Even though he's not the one doing it, the sharp slap of the paddle on Dean's skin sends little thrills of arousal down Baron's spine.

Dean moans at the hits and can't help but press his ass backward into Roman's hand hoping to get some friction on the plug. "Oh fuck…”

Baron smiles as Dean arches and squirms, waiting until Roman counts another stroke before he slides down off the couch to sit on the floor. "Kiss me." He murmurs to Dean, tugging him forward and half onto Baron's lap.

Dean groans and looks over his shoulder to check with Roman, before he leans in and kisses Baron slow and deep. When Roman spanks him again he breaks the kiss and moans, "Four, thank you sir. Thank you Alpha." He spreads his legs farther apart presses his throbbing ass back and waits for more.

Roman feels a little spike of jealousy as he watches the kiss, and the fifth stroke is harder than the previous one. He smiles as Dean counts it, seeing that Baron has slid a hand around Dean's cock teasing him despite that the ring is still in place. The sixth stroke is the hardest, but also the last and Roman sets the paddle aside to slide his hands and then his lips over the heated skin of Dean's ass. "Very good, pet." He purrs, "I want to fuck you now... then we can work you onto your Alpha's cock too." 

Baron glances up from nibbling at Dean's neck and ear. He meets Roman's eyes and nods, content to let the other man lead for the moment. "After Sunday." Baron promises, voice a low growl against Dean's neck, "I'm gonna leave bruises all over you."

Dean chuckles at Baron' s promise as he gets up and presses against Roman's body. "Come on big man, please sir, please take this plug out and fill me up with your cock. Need your dick...." Dean begs as he gives in to Roman's command. "How do you want me? Should I ride you? Need a hot cock inside me."

Roman growls softly and pulls Dean back against him. "I should make you go ride your Alpha while I make sure we're ready... but I'm starting to get impatient." He's still wearing sweats, but can't resist grinding his erection against the base of the plug as he kisses Dean's neck.

Baron watches Dean lean back into Roman with interest, stroking himself lightly. He shifts to his feet and glances around. "Go on. Tell me what to get. I wanna see how perfect this dick of yours looks splitting him open."

Roman chuckles, low and dark. "Towels. More lube. Any toys you think look fun." He manages to get himself and Dean to their feet and to the bed where he strips off his sweats and pulls Dean down on top of him, fingers pulling the plug loose. "I like him." He purrs softly to Dean.

Dean gasps at the plug being removed and rolls his hips down needily against Roman's cock. "Fuck, yeah he's been good to me. But I want you to be good to me right now Sir. Please. I want your cock so badly. Need your cock Sir. I'm so empty."

Roman smiles and shifts Dean's hips on top of him, rolling his hips up to tease the length of his cock along the cleft of Dean's ass. He spits into his hand and strokes himself briefly to add just a little wetness. "I'm ready, pet. Take it slow, I know you're open enough to take me."

"Yes, Sir." Dean moans as he moves himself a little and then sinks backwards down on Roman’s cock inch by inch. All the while he looks down at Roman with utter devotion and love. "Oh god yes! Thank you Sir... your cock feels so good." He moans.

Roman groans as Dean takes him in, rolling his hips up and resting his hands on Dean's tiny waist. "Fuck, you're beautiful. So perfect." Roman smiles as he sees Baron settle on the bed beside them. "But we're going to give you more, pet. Gonna give you what you need."

Baron takes the invitation for what it is and slides up behind Dean, teasing lube-coated fingers around the base of Roman's dick where Dean is stretched open around it. "You can never get enough, can you?" He teases, taking over the talking as he presses one finger into Dean alongside Roman. "You wanna tell me how bad you want more? What a needy little slut you are for us?"

Dean whimpers and fucks himself up and down on Roman's cock and Barons finger. "Just need more. Fuck, want to be so full I can't think. Please please, Sir, Alpha, please." He moans and whines. His hips are moving on their own now and he flexes his body around the intrusions. 

The blue of Dean's eyes is nearly consumed by the wide black of his pupils and Roman slides a hand into Dean's soft reddish curls to ground him. "We've got you, pet. We've got you." The feeling of a second finger sliding in alongside his cock is impossibly intimate and he wishes vaguely he hadn't been so drunk the last time he did this.

Baron shifts and stretches his fingers inside Dean, working more lube into the sub as he presses back. "Gonna take you apart, pretty boy." He promises, nipping at Dean's neck. "Take you apart until you're nothing but feeling and me and your master here. Just relax for us." He slides his fingers out and slicks his cock, pressing Dean's body forward for a better angle as he starts to press in

Dean does his best to breathe as he's stretched open so slow it makes his balls ache. He whines and presses back against the intrusion to take in more and more. He doesn't feel like a person anymore. He doesn't have to worry about anything outside of this and making his lovers feel good. "Thank you for cock Sir... Thank you- oh, thank you for your cock Alpha… Oh god."

Baron groans as he slides into the impossible tightness of Dean's body. "God _damn_ pretty boy, knew you could take it." He rolls his hips experimentally and then pulls out, adding more lube before sliding back in. This time Baron pulls Dean's hips back and down onto Roman's cock as well.

The feeling as Baron presses in a second time to move makes Roman groan and spread his legs wider, flexing up into the increased pressure and friction. "Oh fuck... you're so good pet. So good." Dean is leaning forward against Roman's chest and Roman can just catch Baron's eye over Dean's shoulder. "Gonna let you set the pace."

Baron nods, eyes dark and hungry as he leans forward to nip at Dean’s ear and neck. "I'm gonna move baby." He growls in warning anyway, hands gripping tight at Dean's hips. "We’re gonna use you like the slut you are for us." He rocks his hips forward, deep guttural groans escaping him with every thrust into the impossible heat and tightness of Dean's body stretched open like this.

Dean presses his forehead against Roman's chest and breathes hotly into Roman's flesh. "Fuck... oh fuck... Thank you sir.... Thank you Alpha." Dean repeats endlessly. It’s all he is, pleasure and gratitude. His cock is trapped between his and Roman's bodies and the sweat slick friction of his dick against Roman's abs makes Dean' eyes roll back a little. 

Baron builds his pace as slowly as he can, dragging his nails down Dean's back just to see this harsh pink lines start to rise. Roman is moving with him and it's so good that Baron doesn't want it to end. "You wanna drive, big man?" He teases, meeting Roman's eyes and seeing that he's nearly as blissed out as Baron feels. Baron pulls Dean back up against him, biting his lip against his body's disappointment at the pause. "We're gonna move, little one. So your master can fuck you like this too."

Baron pulling out and lifting Dean away leaves Dean open and Roman can hear him whimper with want. Roman sits up, shifting to his knees and pressing forward to kiss Dean, deep and hungry. "Just a little longer, pet." He promises, dark and smooth. He turns his head to kiss Baron as well, Dean still pressed between them though they're all on their knees now.

The kiss takes Baron by surprise, Roman's mouth hot and hungry on his though the angle isn't perfect. He leans into it, instinctively fighting for control. He's a bit breathless when they break apart, Roman jerking his head to direct Baron to lay down and Baron complies without fighting, this was his plan anyway.

Roman guides Dean to straddle Baron, hearing them both groan as Dean settles back onto Baron's cock first. His hand rests at Dean's throat as he leans in for another kiss. "I think something's missing, beautiful. Should have put it on you as soon as we got back." He's getting a little of his brain power back not being overwhelmed by heat and sensation and Dean. "You watch our boy for a minute, Alpha." Roman says, stroking Dean's cheek before he steps away from the bed.

Dean hates when his Doms pull out but watching Baron and Roman kiss might become one of Dean's favorite things in the world and it makes his brain melt a little. "Oh fuck..." He gasps as they manhandle him. The position on top of Baron is strange, facing away from Baron, but being able to watch as Roman leaves and then comes back with his collar leaves him breathless. "Oh... Yes Sir." Dean hasn't been sure why he still couldn't settle all the way down but now he knows what's been missing. He's been waiting for the collar.

Roman returns to the bed, still a little upset with himself for not thinking of it sooner. Dean is shifting slowly on top of Baron when Roman gets back, his eyes locking onto Roman through half-lowered lashes. Roman kneels in front of Dean on the bed, sliding the collar around his neck and then kissing him softly. "Better?"

Baron can feel Dean relax around him as Roman's fingers fasten the buckle at the back of the collar. He takes Dean's weight easily as Roman presses him back, and Roman must slick himself with fresh lube before he presses in, because he feels almost cool as Roman's cock slides in beside Baron's and starts a slow rhythm.

"Fuck, that feels good." Baron growls against Dean's neck and ear. "You like that, pup?" Baron's hand brushes the cock ring as he reaches down to stroke Dean's cock. "You ready to have this off?" He asks roughly, getting a jerky nod of approval from Roman as the pace of his movements increase a bit. "I bet you're dying to cum, stretched open and fucked out like this."

"Y-yes sir!" Dean cries out as he let's the two men use him. He feels totally exposed and can't stop rambling as Roman and Baron's cocks ram into his prostate. "Feels so good. Fuck.... I'm gonna cum... please may I cum? Please Sir... please Alpha. Please can I cum?" He begs.

Roman pulls Dean's hips down toward him, feeling Baron start to thrust up in time with his own pace. "Yes pet," Roman growls out, pulling one of Dean's legs up for better leverage as he pushes to his own climax. "But we'll both keep using you until we're done." He promises, knowing Dean would want nothing less.

Baron wraps his hand around Dean properly once the cock ring is gone. "Wanna feel how tight you squeeze around the two of us, little one." Roman's pace is fast and hard and Baron barely has to move to feel like he's nearly there. The position is perfect, leaving Dean's neck and shoulder right by his mouth, and Baron doesn't hesitate to leave a few bite marks. Staking his claim though he knows it's not anything he can say aloud.

The pleasure of having the cock ring removed is like a wave of ecstasy crashing over Dean. It’s breathtaking. His cock pulses endlessly, splashing his abs with cum, and every beat of his Doms' movements inside him sends another rush of impossible pleasure through him, even as his body stops convulsing and goes limp and pliant.

Feeling Dean clench and arch through his orgasm drags Roman over the edge as well. His pace stutters a little bit, but he can feel Baron start up quick shallow thrusts of his own even as Roman is spilling helplessly inside his lover.

Roman has to pull out and collapse to the side, overstimulated, but Baron just flips Dean to his side and takes his own pleasure at a quick, brutal pace. "Oh fuck, pretty boy... so hot and slick... all fucked out and open." Baron growls against Dean's shoulder, driving into Dean hard until he cums. His own cum leaks out along with Roman’s as he pulls out, exhausted and sated. Baron kisses Dean's neck lazily as they keep Dean trapped between them, three sets of arms and legs tangling together.

Dean whimpers as the pleasure finally subsides. It's like breathing for the first time after almost drowning. He doesn't even really register the act so much as he falls into it fully. "I serve the house... Thank you Sir... Alpha... I serve the house." He stammers as he's manhandled and then wrapped up in two sets of arms. 

"You did well, pet." Roman purrs, keeping his voice calm and loving as he senses Dean isn't completely with them. He feels Baron start to pull away and catches the taller man's arm to keep him close. "So well. You were amazing. You made us both so happy."

Baron gets the idea, and while he's generally not in the habit of babying Dean, that's clearly what's required now. He just nuzzles into the back of Dean's neck and presses his body up flush against Dean's back. "Not leaving you alone, pup. We're right here. You made us proud."

Dean moans and through sheer force of will manages turn his head and kiss both Roman and Baron slow and sweet. "Feels so good. So hot... So good to me." Dean coos as he nuzzles them both.

Roman chuckles and kisses Dean gently, stroking his hair as Dean turns to kiss Baron. "There's a Jacuzzi in the bathroom that might fit all three of us if we're friendly." He says, wistfully missing his hot tub at home.

"Not sure our pup is in any shape to move right now." Baron growls, because he may be slightly worried about how out if it Dean seems.

Dean raises his head and smirks, "Could carry me to the tub if you want." Dean offers lazily, still blissed out as he steals more kisses from them both. "I'm covered in cum..." He says with a soft grin, feeling like he’s floating already.

Baron groans at the thought of moving, but teases his fingers through the drying cum on Dean's abs. "Yeah, you are. Marked up and claimed and ours. Fucking gorgeous." He's smiling, and saying 'ours' feels almost as good as saying 'mine'. A corner of Baron's mind knows he'll probably have to think about this at some point, but the lingering buzz and oxytocin lets that drift to the back of his mind.

"You'll wake up happier if you're clean." Roman groans and drags himself up to sitting before leaning over to kiss Dean again, slow and deep and hungry. "I'll get the bath filled at least." He says as he hauls himself out of bed, smiling fondly when he sees Dean curl into Baron's warmth when Roman leaves. "Can you two stay out of trouble for two or three minutes, you think?"

"I'll do my best sir." Dean teases as he cuddles up to Baron and nuzzles the large tattooed man's throat. Dean runs his hands over Barons chest. "Hey, how are you feeling? That was so amazing."

Baron's hands wander over Dean's skin, letting the smaller man curl into him. "I'm good." He decides after a long pause. "Hell, I'm great. That was... intense." He strokes Dean's skin. "You ok? That was... a lot."

"I'm great. Thanks for playing so well with the big man. I know we can be a lot to handle." Dean muses with a smile as he listens to Roman fiddle with the jet tub.

Baron shrugs, "I'm the guest here. I'm not a complete asshole." He brings his fingers up to trace the collar that Dean is still wearing. It's high quality leather and obviously well worn and well cared for. "Saw you wear this once backstage... it mean what I think it means?"

"That depends on what you think it means." Dean replies with a smirk. "It's a sign that we're committed to each other. That we can rely on each other. That I can give in and he'll catch me. That he can take what he needs and I'll give it." Dean tries to explain but he's never been very eloquent with words for this. "It helps ground me when I need it." 

Baron nods, listening as Dean tries to explain. "That's something like what I thought. I could see the change when he put it on you." He leans in to kiss Dean. "It's a lot of trust both ways."

Dean wants to offer Baron to be part of it so desperately it makes his chest ache a little. But that decision isn't just his to make. He kisses back deeply and hopes Baron can feel at least part of it. "We trust you." He adds and hopes it's enough to say what he can't.

"I appreciate that." Baron murmurs. "I never..." He shrugs looking slightly embarrassed, "I thought you'd just be a good fuck. I didn't think we'd be here." Baron shifts to sit up, flexing a little. "I can carry you into the bathroom if you really want, though."

Dean groans and stretches out on the bed to preen a little, enjoying being claimed and drenched in cum. "Yeah, the big man will be missing us. But I can walk..." Dean decides as he rolls out of the bed and stands up, shuddering deliciously as he feels more cum leak out of him. He offers a hand to Baron to help him out of the tangled sheets as well. "Come on Alpha. Let's go get cleaned up."

Baron helps Dean disentangle himself from the sheets and slides and arm around Dean's waist as they walk to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! This has been a long time in the editing, partially because our archive tried to lose Baron and Roman's parts of it. But here you are, in all its glory.... the first threesome!
> 
> 11/1/2018 - Made some slight edits. Nothing major. Consider it a re-Beta read. Love, Setra
> 
> Additional Notes:  
> Setra: Wrestling Tumblr at cole-r-lynn.tumblr.com, Normal Tumblr at setralynn.tumblr.com  
> Cal: Instagram at bttcal


End file.
